Black Outs and Make Outs
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: The Wwe is stuck in a black out. And Roman Reigns gets stuck with the most obnoxious Superstar ever. Randy Orton...


"Yes!" Randy shouted even though he knew he was gonna get Roman. He made sure Hunter had them paired up. He was so tired of Roman turning him down. And Roman has to stay with Randy all night.

Vince has already made it clear that you will not leave your hotel room. So that means Randy gets to stay in a dark room for god knows how long with his man crush. He's always been gay. And he really likes Roman. Something about his tan tattooed skin and his deep voice. Randy's always had a thing for Samoans. Randy fucked both Usos before. And made out with Dwayne Johnson. Of course everyone knew Randy was gay. They didn't have a problem with it. At least they didn't say anything about it, they know better.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Roman Reigns shouts. It was the first black out Roman Reigns has ever been in since joining Wwe and he has to room with Randy Orton. Vince holds Black outs every five years to see what would happen if an actual black out happened.

"Damn, that honestly sucks for you" Dean says laughing. Roman looks at who Dean got paired with. Seth. Of course it's Seth.

"Maybe Seth might actually let you hit it tonight" Roman jokes. Dean looks at Seth, hopeful. Seth just sighs and crosses his arms.

"Not even in a black out" Seth says shaking his head.

"Ouch" Roman says before walking away. He just wanted to get to the stupid hotel room him and Randy have to share. Oh how much he hated Randy. From his stupid smirk to his stupid thighs and his perfect teeth and perfect ass. Roman stops suddenly, trying to clear his mind from those gross thoughts. He definitely wasn't gay.

He has a wife and daughter. A cute wife and a loving daughter. Why is he thinking about another guys ass?

"Hey Rome" Randy says sneaking up on Roman. Roman quickly elbows him in the nose, as an instinct.

"Shit" Randy curses grabbing his nose. It wasn't bleeding but Roman wished it was. Like don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?

"What?" Roman snaps, still slightly spooked about his earlier thoughts.

"I just can't wait to room with you" Randy says rubbing Roman's bicep. Randy never tried to hide the fact he wanted to get with the sexy Samoan. Roman just never really noticed it til now.

"I can" Roman says trying to ignore Randy's hot hand on him.

"Oh , can you? Randy asks raising his eyebrow. Randy moves his hand up higher until it gets to Roman's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can, actually. You're a dick" Roman says quickly removing Randy's arm. He kinda missed it there.

"But you still want mine" Randy says, seductively, grabbing Roman's hand. Even if Roman was gay, He would never fuck Randy . Randy is used to topping. Roman knows that. His cousins only talk about how great at sex Randy is every time he sees them. But Roman isn't down with being on bottom. He's dominate and big. Roman stops himself again. He can not be thinking about having sex with Randy Orton.

"No I don't" Roman says, finally pulling his hand away from Randy, who smirks.

"Whatever" Randy says. He lightly drags his fingers over Roman's bottom lip, biting his own in the process.

"I'll see you later" Randy says before walking away, leaving Roman there confused as fuck.

Roman quickly grabs his phone. That's the one thing he really wanted for tonight. He didn't need to be stuck in a room with Randy Orton without a phone. He made sure to charge it fully and he didn't use it all day. He dropped his bag of clothes of at the hotel room earlier and he needed to get there before Randy went through anything, cause knowing Randy, he would.

He leaves the room, pushing past a laughing Dean.

"Try not to get laid too much" Roman shout to Dean who frowns. Roman chuckles before walking down to the hotel room he was assigned.

He opens the door to see Randy half-naked. He had only his black boxer briefs, his pants in his hand. He was in the middle of putting them on and stops when he sees Roman, who didn't realize he was staring.

"Like what you see?" Randy asks. Roman didn't understand why he was staring. He's seen Randy in pretty much a speedo so why is he suddenly so intrigued? It may have to do with the fact Randy's dick was hanging out in more than in a speedo because he didn't have a cup.

"Yeah, you wish" Roman says, pushing past Randy. Randy almost falls but grabs Roman by the arm, catching his fall. Roman turns around suddenly, face to face with Randy who still had a strong grip on his arm.

"Yeah I do wish" Randy says looking Roman in the eyes who didn't return the motion, but instead looked down. Bad idea. It was like an invitation to stare at Randy's dick. Randy lifts Roman's chin up by his fingers, gently.

"So pretty" Randy mumbles. Roman didn't know why he was blushing. He was a man. He doesn't get called pretty. He's hot. Randy leans in a little and Roman close his eyes in anticipation.

"Relax" Randy says before fully pressing his lips against Roman's. The kiss turns heated soon, Randy grabbing at whatever skin he could. Roman touches Randy's chest and freezes. Realizing that this is an actual man he's kissing. He quickly pushes Randy away.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yells, "get off me" Roman repeats, in more of a whisper. Randy puts his hand up, going to say something but Roman quickly runs into the bathroom.

Roman stayed in the bathroom for about an hour. Randy finally gave up in trying to open the door, not really wanting to break it. Roman gets up quickly thinking Randy is asleep. He walks outta the bathroom, quiet as he could but there's actually no need to be cause Randy was sitting on the couch, playing his phone. Roman wouldn't be able to see him if it wasn't for the phone light. It was pitch black in here, thanks to Vince's stupid black out. Randy quickly puts his phone down when he sees Roman, bad idea. It goes fully black this time making Randy curse.

"Fuck" Randy says, picking his phone back up. He's finally happy that his annoying cousin downloaded a flashlight app on his phone. He turns it on and sets the phone back down, suddenly seeing Roman again.

"Hello" Randy says as Roman walks closer. Roman could see Randy wasn't wearing a shirt and what looked to be plaid pajama pants. Roman was still in his clothes from earlier, having no time to change.

"Don't talk to me" Roman mumbles, swerving where Randy is and making a bee line to his bag. He grabs a pair of loose sweatpants and a plain white shirt. He definitely was gonna wear a shirt to bed tonight. He'd say he was lucky to have brung a shirt, but then again, he got paired up with Randy. He could still taste Randy on his tongue. Cigarettes and Cherries. He probably had a cherry slushy earlier. Somehow, Roman found out they were his favorite.

"Thinking of me?" Randy asks putting his arms around the bigger man from behind.

"No" Roman says harshly but doesn't move. He could have broken out of Randy's grasp if he wouldn't to but he didn't. Not even when he felt Randy grab his dick through his jeans. Roman holds in a moan, trying not to get any more erect. He tried to tell himself he wasn't gay and just hasn't had a good fuck in a while. Hell, he hasn't seen his wife in about two months.

"Are you sure?" Randy says into Roman's ear, tangling his fingers in Roman's hair, "I won't tell anyone if you were" Randy pulls Roman's hair, making him look up.

"Because it's totally fine to be thinking about me" Randy says, lightly trialing his hand away from Roman's dick up his chest.

"I'm hot. And you're hot. We're the perfect match" Randy says before biting Roman's neck, hard enough to make Roman squeal out. Roman couldn't believe it. He squealed. The power man in the Shield actually squealed. Randy smiles before sucking the spot in Roman's neck he just bit.

Roman tries to tell Randy to stop but all that came out was a moan. He couldn't take it, from the sucking and squeezing, Roman was gonna lose it soon. He was gonna cave and actually let Randy Orton fuck him. He didn't wanna be added to that large numbers of Samoans Randy did something with, he already is though. He let Randy make him squeal. Squeal for god's sake.

Roman was to side tracked by his thought, he didn't even realize that Randy was grinding against him or that he was definitely hard by now.

"Such a good little slut" Randy hisses into Roman's ear. Even though Roman didn't know why Randy would say that when Randy is the one always whoring around.

"Such a pretty mouth" Randy mumbles tracing Roman's lips te best he can. Randy quickly turns Roman's head so that they're face to face before Randy rams there lips together. It wasn't like the other kiss. No this one was rough and Roman was oddly getting turned on. He hated the fact that Randy knew he wasn't getting hard because he felt his hand press harder against the front of his jeans.

"Fuck you're so hard" Randy says grinding harder. Fucking hell Roman thinks to himself as Randy grips his hips. Randy quickly snatches up his phone, putting on the best dance song. Dance For You by Beyoncé. He always loved this song for lap dances. Roman kinda tenses up as he hears a song.

"Dance for me" Randy mumbles in Roman's ear. Roman automatically grinds up against Randy before turning around. He couldn't careless if he was just one of Randy's latest hook ups. He couldn't care if he was gonna be rumored to be Randy's new bitch. He just wanted and needed this. I mean, bottoming can't be that be that bad right?

Randy smirks before Roman pushes him onto the couch. Randy spreads his legs a little as Roman starts swaying his hips. He honestly felt drunk right now and he was definitely acting like it. Did he have any drinks? He doesn't remember... He might have had some with Dean earlier. Roman pulls up one of the table chair putting it in front of the couch.

"Fuck" Randy mumbles as Roman gets on top of Randy, a knee on each side. Roman dips down onto Randy's lap fully, brushing their dicks together before slowly taking his shirt off. He throws it somewhere, not really caring. He loves the way Randy looks right now. The light was shining on him and Roman has never found anything so hot.

"Fuck" Randy repeats, a lot louder this time. He bucks his hips up as Roman removes his. Roman chuckles as Randy whines at loss of contact. Roman quickly turns around so that his back is facing Randy. Randy goes to grab his hips but Roman swats his hand away, smirking.

Roman bends down slowly, shaking his ass in front of Randy's face. Roman quickly unbuttons his jeans, the zipper falling done. He slowly teases Randy, pulling his hands pants up and down. Randy finally gets sick of it and yanks them down. Randy smiles when he realizes Roman went without boxers.

Roman takes his pants off the rest of the way, putting his hands on the chair. So that he was completely on his hands and knee, ass facing Randy. Before Roman could say anything, Randy's already put his face in his ass.

"Fuck" Roman yells, biting his lip to shut up. He doesn't need other people hearing him. Randy licks down Roman's crack, having him shiver on top of him.

"God do that again!" Roman demands looking down. Roman didn't actually think it would feel this good, ya know, be gay...

Randy listens sending another shiver up Roman's spine. Roman arches his back as he feels a hand come down hard on his ass. The song was long over and some rap song that Roman really didn't know. It was perfect for the situation though. It was rapping about sex. And it made Roman laugh a little, due to the fact he just had a guy eating his ass. He listens as the song went on.

**_Step One: You're kissin' on me_**

Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body

Roman liked the way the song matched what was going on. Randy had a hold of Roman's hips grinding up against his face.

**_Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream_**

Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me

Roman quickly switches position to that he's sitting on top of Randy. There's already pre-cum dripping from Roman's cock. Randy licks his lips before touching them to Roman's shoulder. Roman's shoulder was hot on Randy's lips.

It wasn't until Roman heard the chorus that he recognized the song.

**_Baby grind on me  
>Relax your mind take your time on me<br>Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak<br>With slow grindin'_**

Grind On Me by Pretty Ricky. Dean listens to this song a lot. Roman quickly strips off Randy's pants and boxers, who lifts his hips up.

"Fuck" Randy says as their bare dicks touch each other for the first time.

"God" Roman moans, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Shit you have lube?" Randy asks. Roman just gives him a "really" look.

"I got stuck in a hotel room with you for a night. You really think my first thought was to bring lube?" Roman asks.

"Well then you're lucky cause I did" Randy says reaching for his bag beside the couch. He finally gets it, and manages to pull it up, grabbing Lube and a condom.

He drops the bag as soon as Roman pulls him into a kiss. Roman grinds his hips up and down, whining out when Randy stops him. Roman's always been selfish in bed. Roman always knew he was selfish in bed. Hell, anyone that's ever slept with Roman always knew he was selfish in bed.

"Just wait" Randy says chuckling. Randy puts the condom on quickly. He almost didn't get it on fully before Roman starts grinding his hips again.

"Shit, Lube" Randy says taking the bottle quickly. Roman takes it out of his hands, smirking. He pores it in his hand before wrapping it around Randy's dick, who flinches at the coldness. He soon gets over it and just focuses on Roman actually giving him a hand job.

Roman moves his hand faster, loving the effect he has on Randy. Why didn't he ever take Randy up on his offer sooner? God, it felt good pleasuring him. A few strokes later, Randy shaking.

"Fucking hell" Randy mumbles before cumming all over Roman. Roman's shocked for a minute before licking it off his hand. He really didn't know why he licked his hand but he made it as seductive as he could. And Randy was getting more turned on. He just really needed Roman right now,

"Ready?" Randy asks leaving small kisses on Roman's shoulder, who nods in excitement. Randy not that much, he was excited. Like he'll, he was fucking the Roman Reigns... who just happened to be a straight sex god, whose actually never had gay sex. He didn't wanna hurt him...

"Okay" Randy says, sighing. Roman didn't actually think it would be bad. Women don't complain or they wouldn't have sex, right? Wrong... Randy pushes into Roman, who bites his Randy shoulder in pain. Randy didn't mind though. He knew what it was like. To be on bottom. He only did it once and never again.

"You okay?" Randy asks. He waits for Roman to get adjusted.

"Move" Roman demands through gritted teeth. Randy smiles and Roman realizes he has to move, being on top of Randy and all. Roman moves up and down making Randy's eyes roll back in his head. There's nothing Randy loves more than popping someone's cherry.

"Fuck" Randy says grabbing Roman's hips hard. He knew there was gonna be a mark and that means he can have proof that he fucked Roman Reigns.

"Shit Randy" Roman says, grabbing at his own cock. Randy didn't think he should have to do both. So he decided to return the hand job. He starts moving his hand up and down Roman's length, Randy also loved the effect he had on Roman. He looked liked a God, his eyes shut, head thrown back. His mouth was open, probably moaning, Randy didn't really care. He wished he could freeze this moment.

Roman finally got past the pain part a while ago and was feeling nothing but pleasure.

"Fuck, Randy, I'm gonna" Roman says, cumming without finishing his sentence. After a few thrusts, Randy cums inside Roman, yelling a string of words Roman really didn't hear. He just had the best orgasm of his life. He was barely paying attention.

"Fuck. Let's get you cleaned up" Randy whispers making Roman fall beside him on the couch beside him. Randy gets up and goes to get a wet rag.

When he gets back, Roman's already sleeping, well, pretend sleeping. He was smiles to himself and cleans the both of them up before laying beside Roman. The couch was real small, but Randy made it work.

The next morning, Roman wakes up to the light back on. Randy was in a pair of sweatpants, putting on a shirt. Roman stops a minute and watches.

"Oh hey, you're awake" Randy says, giving Roman a kiss. Roman just nods, because in all honesty, he was too tired to speak.

"Well, Hunter needs me so i'll be back" Randy says putting his on fully.

"Bye" Roman says. Randy goes to leave but turns around before getting out the door.

"By the way, I picked us to room together" Randy says before shutting the door. Roman didn't really know how to feel about that. Randy planned that. He planned for them to fuck. Now Roman understands why he packed lub and condom, who actually carries that on them. Roman just smiles before laying back on the couch. That's a different day problem...


End file.
